


A Forbidden Love

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: when u





	A Forbidden Love

Terenas Menethil was grocery shopping one day when suddenly he saw an orb with the head of a rather handsome fellow so he dropped all his groceries and ran after it then caught it. “Hello there orb guy who are you” He blushed this orb man was mysterious and cool.

The orb man said “I am khadgar but i don’t have a last name sry” Khadgar blushed whos mans is this

Terenas, a dead ghost man, blushed and But said “Perhaps,” he cried out, leaving the world shook at his very deep voice and he is a ghost, “You could have the last name Menethil(my last name)” 

Orbgar blushed and shrieked he didnnt know what this ghost guy meant but he Blushed was he being asked out was he busy this Friday.,

Terence was blush but stroked the orb sensually “wish u were out here:/“ he sighed like a sad lost soul (he is ha ha) “with me baby”

Khdaarg blushed and said “I’m just a head though im not good enough for you” But Teneesr said shhhz and put his thick manly finger against khadgrs lips against the orb 

“Hush my love i will kill you if you do that again” 

He got down on one knee and pulled out a huge diamond ring and said “khadar will I marry me is?” He is the t

The whole grocery store applauded


End file.
